the_successorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Majaon
The 'majaon '([mə'dʒaʊn] muh-JOWN), native to the planet Valak, are a very noble species. Being the first species to encounter the ancient Capital and create the Prime, the majaon are very respected among other species. They are well known for their focus on efficiency, and the sometimes unthinkable actions their council will perform in search of it. The majaon are very similar to humans, and the Prime consider their form to be the most efficient in the galaxy. They place high regard in similar races and often allow these species to have a seat in the Prime, though they won't admit this is the case. Biology Majaon resemble humans in regard to basic skeletal structure. They have five fingers on their hands and relatively straight legs. This close similarity to humans allows humans to wear armor fashioned for the majaon with little to no difficulty, and vice versa. Unlike humans they lack body hair of any kind and often wear hooded clothing to protect their skin from being overly exposed to ultraviolet radiation. The skin tone of the majaon can range from light blue (Tyllin - "of the water") to a darker green (Voltrin - "of the trees"). These colors originally represented where a majaon would live on their home planet, with green majaon living within the planet's jungles while blue majaon originally lived in or around the oceans. It is widely believed that these skin colors evolved as a form of camouflage. Like humans, majaon possess navels as a result of the removal of the umbilical cord at birth. Female majaon also will grow breasts while pregnant that will be used to provide milk for their offspring. Majaon also have a particularly strong cellular regenerative system with an individual majaon often living upwards of 300 years of age. Majaon blood is blue, similar to crustaceans and cephalods on Earth, which is caused by the hemocyanin which carries oxygen through their bodies. The majaon have two genders, male and female. Though mostly similar, the majaon do have minor sexual dimorphism. Female majaon tend to be half a foot taller than male majaon, and the females have larger hips which help in the birthing process. Though smaller, male majaon have greater endurance and better eyesight. A male majaon will have slightly higher visual acuity than a female. Using the human Snellen chart, male majaon will have 20/10 vision, compared to the average female having 20/25 vision. Barring this, a majaon may still be born with optical defects. Majaon have no concept of a single mating partner, and will often have several children with different partners during a short amount of time. This is easily accomplished by a majaon having an average gestation period of four to five months. A majaon female will have five to six children on average, each with a different partner. Due to this, majaon also have no concept of a family as we know it. Each group of majaon will consider the entire group as a family. The male majaon as a whole provide for the entire village, and the female majaon tend to the children. During recent times, however, younger generation majaon have begun to be open to the idea of settling down with a single person, having being influenced by human and brakomi relationships gaining widespread popularity in cinema. During their lifespan, a majaon will go through four distinct phases. Each of these phases are accompanied with psychological and physical changes to an individual. * The '''Adolescent '''phase beings at birth and lasts until an individual is 30 years of age. During this phase, a majaon's body will be growing into its adult form. This growth occasionally causes pain in a growing majaon, similar to growing pains in humans. During this phase, a majaon is plagued with intense curiosity as it attempts to discover the world around it. This often results in a majaon finding itself in dangerous situations. * The '''Adult '''phase begins around 30 years of age, and marks the completion of a majaon's growing process. It is during this time that a majaon will begin to settle down and feel less of a drive towards discovery. Though this drive still continues, and a majaon will often join galactic explorations during this phase. * The '''Greater '''phase begins around 150 years of age. It is during this phase that a majaon will begin to feel a drive towards reproduction and raising offspring. * The '''Elder '''phase begins around 250 years of age. It is during this phase where a majaon will begin to feel the effects of aging and be more susceptible to illness and fatigue. During this phase, a majaon's joints are weakened and moving causes aches and pain. Elder majaon are often taken care of in specialized care facilities for the elderly, as the majaon's elder phase tends to align with their offspring's adult phase, leaving the elderly majaon with no one to care for them. While each phase is accompanied by biological changes, every individual is different and may respond to each phase differently. There are adult majaon that prefer to stay home rather than to explore, and greater majaon who often will continue the explorations of their adult phase. History Origins The majaon originally formed on the planet Valak, located in the Llem System. The majaon originally formed to live in Valakian jungles, but eventually adapted to living closer to water. Due to the large amount of oceans on Valak, the majaon put a large focus on travel by sea. They connected the distant continents with trade routes, building massive colonies and eventually cities in various countries on the four continents on Valak. The beginnings of an overarching majaon government began to form, which was referred to as the Prime. Prolean Influence As the majaon grew exponentially, they began to attract the attention of the proleans. As the proleans had spent many years developing and perfecting the art of FTL travel, they had already planted their Recon Stations (E-Rings) in several points of the galaxy - one of which was located in the Llem System. After several surveillance missions, the proleans advanced upon Valak and presented themselves as gods, utilizing the information learned of the majaon religions during their early reconnaissance missions. The majaon fell for the deception and began to worship the proleans. The proleans lived among the majaon and would give them advanced scientific knowledge but specifically avoided granting the majaon the ability of FTL travel. As time went on, the majaon became extremely devout to the point of executing those who disagreed with the religion. The majaon were willing to do anything that the proleans asked, even murder. The proleans used this to their advantage and began to slowly enslave the majaon without them realizing it. The proleans convinced the majaon to abolish their overarching government and allow themselves to be placed under the rule of the proleans. For centuries, the proleans utilized the majaon as slave as they uprooted millions of majaon from Valak and brought them to the prolean homeworld. The majaon were of great use to the proleans, as their long life spans allowed for treasured slaves to remain in prolean families for centuries. Majaon Uprising Main Article: The Majaon-Prolean War As the years went on, the majaon began to grow suspicious of their overlords. Disobeying a prolean's wishes would result in death for a majaon, so these suspicions were generally kept secret. One majaon, Yash Van'Tor's suspicions grew larger than his willingness to serve. Yash was a slave for a high-ranking officer in the prolean government and was kept on a very tight leash. One night, Yash managed to break out of his cell and snuck into the prolean's computer archives. Inside the archives were records of the proleans official reports on the uplifting of the majaon, revealing to Yash that the proleans were not the gods they claimed to be. Though the majaon government had been abolished centuries prior, the descendants of the original Majaon Prime - a group of majaon referred to as "shamans" - were still concidered of high regard to the majaon. Yash met with the shamans and relayed the information he had found. Though originally unconvinced, the shamans began their own investigation into Van'Tor's claims. Upon confirmation, the shamans began a plan to circumvent the control of the proleans using their own technology. Over the centuries of slavery, the majaon had grown accustomed to using the advanced prolean technology and were quickly able to use the technology against the proleans. The proleans were taken by surprise as the majaon attacked the Fantir Citadel, the capital of the prolean homeworld. Many were killed on both sides, including Yash Van'Tor, but the majaon managed to escape the prolean homeworld with a large amount of starships, guns and technology. The Majaon-Prolean War waged for five years (circa 1192-1196 AD on the human calendar), and the proleans suffered greatly. Their arrogance had caused their military forces to atrophy and easily be taken down by the majaon, despite the majaon having little to no combat training. The majaon were able to return to their homeworld of Valak, which had become an abandoned ruin, and maintain an offensive force against the proleans. Upon the final siege, where the majaon used the proleans' technology to launch their own moon into the prolean homeworld, the prolean were forced to retreat from the galaxy and the majaon were able to claim victory. The majaon celebrated for days and even now dedicate a period of rest time - referred to as the Observance of Independence - to honor their victory, even though the details of the war were hidden over time. Yash Van'Tor was honored as a hero of the majaon, and a monument was raised in Mezanon City in his image. Appropriation of the Capital The majaon spent the majority of the time after the war rebuilding their homeland. The war had destroyed many majaon cities and, though they had the technology and ability, the colonization of space was put on hold. Over time, Valak was returned to its former prime and continued to grow with the use of the prolean technology. Valakian government was established, coming to be known as the Majaon Federacy. With Valak stable, the majaon began to entertain the idea of forming colonies on extrasolar planets, utilizing the E-Rings for galactic travel. These plans were initially cut short upon activation of the Llem System E-Ring as the majaon were transported to what is now referred to as the Oddysey Sector. The majaon quickly discovered the Capital, an ancient prolean space station large enough to house a population upwards of fifteen million. With the proleans exiled, the Capital had remained unused for a time. With the prolean technology the majaon had recovered they were able to activate the control systems of the station, returning it to its original use. As the majaon began to integrate within the Capital, they began to access the prolean's archives within the station and realized the proleans were using the Capital's computer systems to monitor the status of other sentient life in the galaxy. After much thought, the majaon decided to share their knowledge of FTL travel. Utilizing the E-Rings throughout the galaxy, they planted data archives on various moons near the homeworlds of the listed sentient species and continued to monitor their progress. One of the locations chosen was the Earth's only moon. Once the technology was planted, the majaon continued their existance on the Citadel, integrating themselves and growing their galactic economy. In this time, several colonies were formed throughout the majaon home region of Bash no Gul. Formation of the Prime Main Article: The Prime Decades passed for the majaon and their economy continued to flourish as their own colonies grew. They had established many colonies in Bash no Gul, though they never ventured farther than their own sector. Eventually, almost four centuries after the initial taking of the Capital, the Chalorans had discovered the technology left on their planet's moon and had arrived at the Capital. The majaon welcomed them with open, if slightly apprehensive, arms. By the time the majaon were close to 500 years on the Capital, the station was populated by six different species. In an effort to maintain galactic peace, the majaon began to form the Prime, which was named after the original Valakian government. They extended seats to the ambassadors of the other species and the decision was met with unanimous agreement. At the time, the Prime consisted of representitives of the majaon, the chalorans, the apions, the gordanans, the ozara and the brakomi. After several decades, the chalorans removed themselves from the Prime, citing disagreement over goals and procedures. Despite this, the rest of the Prime species retained a peaceful relationship with the chalorans and were upset by the loss of one of their major species. The majority of the chalorans returned to their homeplanet, while some remained in the Capital. The Tukrath Attacks Main Article: The First Galactic War Shortly after the departure of the chalorans and the arrival of the proets at the Capital, several colonies of various species began to go dark. Upon investigation, it was discovered that the colonies had been massacred by an unknown attacker. The attacks were heavily investigated by the Prime, but no leads were discovered until the majaon were lucky enough to receive details of an unknown ship preparing to dock on a majaon colony. The majaon were able to defend their colony and discover the identity of the attackers: an alien race named the Tukrath. The Tukrath were one of the sentient species listed on the Capital's computers, though they had shown no signs of hostility before the attacks. The Tukrath did not take kindly to the majaon's counterattack and attacked their homeworld, Valak. The majaon declared war on the Tukrath, though they were quickly outnumbered by the Tukrath's massive army. When the other Prime species declared their allegiance with the majaon and joined them in battle, the Tukrath responded in turn and uplifted the Zocha. The zocha were a hostile race whose existence was known to the Prime, and they were monitored greatly. The Tukrath and the zocha were able to overtake the Prime quickly, due to their quick rate of reproduction. The war waged on for nine years, with the final battle being won using kruon technology. Once the Tukrath were eradicated and the zocha were defeated the Prime extended access to the Capital to the kruons, though a seat in the Prime was not offered. The kruons accepted and joined the species in the Capital and worked to integrate their technology with the other species. Galactic Silence - Economic Growth of the Capital With the Tukrath threat eliminated, the Capital continued to grow economically with the majaon at the forefront of the endeavor. Human Arrival at the Capital War Over Galactic Borders Main Article: The Second Galactic War Crackdown on Galactic Security The Tukrath Resurgence Main Article: The Tukrath Resurgence Culture Economy Religion Government Military Notable Majaon * Amar Dara'Guln - Primeman Representative * Salih Yosh'Tul - Chief Engineer of the UNS Pandora. Majaon Worlds * Valak - home world Category:Species Category:Majaon Category:Prime Species